A Change
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Buffy visits her old friend Anne Steele (formerly Lily) while down in Los Angeles and catches up with her.


**A Change**

 **Author's Note: A Short story I wrote about Buffy checking up on Lily (now Anne) a couple years later. I was hoping they would do this on the show and was surprised when they didn't. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _East Hills Teen Center_

 _Los Angeles, CA_

Anne finished folding the last shirts from the donation box and set them on the table along with the rest of the clothes. Several more boxes were piled up nearby which also had been donated to the shelter along with cans of food on the shelves behind her. She was organizing the newest donations for the people staying at the center and would give out the items to everyone later.

She paused for a moment, reflecting how much her life had changed since she had moved to Los Angeles three years before. Anne had started out as a shy, fragile girl (going by the name Lily) and had depended on her boyfriend Rickie for everything until his unexpected death. She had been lost at first, unsure of where to go next in life and was unsure who she really was meant to be.

She had changed her name numerous times over the years and took on various personas to try and find herself. And before she was Lily, she was Chanterelle, a chill and mysterious girl who dreamed of becoming vampire and hung out with a wannabe vampire club, until the harsh reality hit her that they were just as dangerous as the legends say. Anne shuddered as she remembered how they had almost been killed by Spike and his gang that night if Buffy hadn't saved them.

Anne had changed her name shortly after to Lily and moved down to Los Angeles to try and get a fresh start again. She had met Rickie shortly after her move down there. She had unexpectedly ran into Buffy working at a diner in L.A. (who was going under her middle name Anne) and she was there to help her when Rickie died. She had saved both of them from nearly being killed again and moved back up to Sunnydale after.

Anne had been lost at first, but was inspired by Buffy's bravery and the way she helped people all the changed her name once again, knowing where to begin again. Anne wanted to help save people like she had been saved and wanted to do something to make a difference in the world. "Lily" became "Anne". She started volunteering at homeless shelters and eventually started her own homeless shelter for teens.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Anne said.

She heard the door creak open. "Wow, it's been a long time," a familiar female's voice came from behind her.

 _It couldn't be-, could it?_ Anne thought as she turned around and gasped. In front of her was no other than Buffy Summers, the girl she hadn't seen in three years.

"Buffy? Is it really you?" Anne's mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, visiting my dad and a few friends who live down here now. I decided to say hello and see how you've been. You run your own shelter now?" Buffy said.

"Yes," Anne nodded. "It was a lot of work to make this happen, but I'm happy I've been able to help so many people. It's really nice to see you again."

Buffy smiled as Anne walked over and gave her a welcoming hug.

"I'm glad I was able to find you. I admit I was a bit worried how you were doing out here after everything that happened the last time," Buffy replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Anne said. "I was able to get everything together and turn my life around. It wasn't easy but I made it happen. There have been a few incidents here though with vampires in the past few months but Angel Investigations helped us through it."

"Oh, you've been working with Angel?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a little bit here and there," Anne shrugged. "There were some street vampires targeting kids from my shelter and I got help from Angel and everyone to help protect them. They still help out occasionally if things get really bad around here."

"Huh. That's good at least. It's not that much better up at the Hellmouth either," Buffy frowned slightly.

"Oh I bet you've got your plate full up there," Anne cringed once again at the memory of her close call when she last lived there.

"Oh boy, indeed, I have to go back up there tomorrow morning," Buffy sighed. "My younger sister Dawn _loves_ getting into mischief."

"Well good luck with it all," Anne smiled slightly. "I don't want to keep you here too long, I'm sure you've got important things to take care of."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Buffy shrugged. "It was nice to see you. I see you've got a lot of organizing to do here." She gestured to all of the boxes clothes and food donated to the shelter piled up against the wall.

"Yes, I was just sorting everything out and I was hoping to give out most of the stuff to everyone later tonight," Anne said. "I wish I could spend more time catching up with you but I really have to get back work. They really need me."

"No worries, maybe next time I come down we can spend more time catching up," Buffy leaned forward and stretched out her arm in a hug.

"Yes, definitely!" Anne smiled and hugged her back. "I look forward to next time!"

Buffy nodded and pulled open the door.

"And wait- Buffy. Before you leave, I just want to say thank you. For last time, when you helped me," Anne said. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy said. "I'm just glad things are better for you now."

"Just ever since that day, I've been working hard to start a new life and make a difference. I'm grateful you saved me. And I can't thank you enough," Anne said.

"Your welcome," Buffy smiled slightly. "You're doing great. I'm happy you've come so far."

Before Anne could say anything else, the telephone rang on her desk.

"Sorry, just a minute," Anne apologized as she went over to her desk and answered the phone. After a minute of talking she hung up.

"Well, there's going to be a couple more boxes of donations dropped off this afternoon," Anne said.

"Oh okay. I'll probably get going then and let you get back to work," Buffy said, pulling open the door again.

"Okay. It was really nice talking to you again. I hope all goes well for you," Anne said.

"Thanks," Buffy stepped out into the hall. "Bye. Good luck with your shelter!"

"Thanks, bye," Anne said as she closed the door.

Anne thought again of how much she had changed since she moved down. A couple years ago she would've been afraid to start out on an adventure alone. Now, she was confident and driven and was ready to tackle anymore challenges that came across her. No matter what happened next Anne felt ready to face it.


End file.
